Starstruck
by Ylana Starfire
Summary: Nearly 6 years ago Vincent loved and bearly escaped with his life. Now, joining Cloud Vincent finds he has a second chance at life. On Hitaus


Hey! This is Ylana, your humble authoress!

Ariam: Heh, right.

Ylana: Shut up! wacks over the head with a large hammer

Ariam: -

Ylana: Anyway, I don't own FF7 or any of the other FFs cause if I did, none of the good characters would die!

Summery: Nearly 6 years ago Vincent loved and barely escaped with his life. Now, after meeting Cloud he relizes his second chance at life.

Ariam, a now 22 year wanderer, looking back on her life and lost love finds that sometimes reliving memories is more then just in your head...sometimes its reality...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll make you proud." He said, causing her to smile. "I know..."She replied, hugging him tightly. He smiled. "I'll miss you though." She mumbled, letting go of him. He nodded. "I'll miss you too." He sighed and turned toward the moutain that towered over him. She watched him go, knowing full well he might never came back._

end flash back

She flipped the cigaret to the ground and sighed. It wasn't that she liked smoking, quite the opposite. It just...kepther mind off of things. She tilted her head back as her hair was blown back from her face in the swirft near-summit breeze and thought back to that day nearly six years ago.

flashback

_I watched him go, praying he'd be alright. As if he had read my thoughts, Kanashi said "He'll be fine." "I guess you're right." A sudden large explosion interupted our convestation and I turned to see him disapper from sight. I stode there in shock, trying very hard to comprehend what had happened.It all suddenly came into focuse and I screamed. He couldn't be dead...he just couldn't...not now._

end flash back

She sighed. It had taken a while, but she had gotten over his death...sort of. For some reason she still couldn't believe he was dead.

A firm grip on her shoulder aroused her from sud-consciousness. She sat forward and found herself staring into the pale blue eyes of a blond teenage boy. He blinked and let go of her shoulder but placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Who are you?" She smirked. "I should be asking you the very same question." She stode up, dusting off the back of her pants. "You really shoud be more careful when chosing a place to rest." Cloud commented. "You're right. Its a good thing you came along." She teased. "So, who are you anyway?" Cloud hestiated a moment. "Cloud." She turned around sharply, her eyes narrowed. "Strife?" Cloud nodded, his blond bands sweeping across his forehead. "You? Cloud Strife? Impossiable. You can't be older then, say, 19. But if you are him the this is perfect. I need a bodyguard." Cloud's eyes widened. "And I hear you're looking for Hojo. You see its prefect."

He droped the cigaret on the groud and steped on it. How could Reno and Cid possably like these things? He coughed a couple of times, then inhaled sharply. His lungs hurt now. Cloud had disappered a while ago. Good. It gave him a chance to get away from Cid, Reno, and their horriable cigarets. As he walked away he heard Cid shout "Hey, that was a waste of a perfectly good cigaret."

He hadn't been walking for too long when you saw the tips of Cloud's spicky blond hair in the distance. He nearly smiled as he got closer then suddenly stoped short. Standing next to Cloud was an aburn-haired girl who couldn't ahve been much older then Yuffie. SHe turned and met his gaze, her purple eyes staring into hie hazel ones. This girl loked like a much older version of the girl he had known back in his home town, and looking at her now brought back a flood of memories he hadn't visited in awhile.

flashback

_I'll make you proud." He said, causing her to smile. "I know..."She replied, hugging him tightly. He smiled. "I'll miss you though." She mumbled, letting go of him. He nodded. "I'll miss you too." He sighed and turned toward the moutain that towered over him. She watched him go, knowing full well he might never came back._

_I hadn't gotten more then a few yards when I heard her anglic voice, screaming almost at the top of her lungs. I turned to listain to her but a very large explosion to my right made in nearly impossiable. The blast sent me against the mountain's rock face with great force in nearly rendered me unconscious. a piece of sheet rock hit my shoulder, slicing it open. Blood spatered across my pure white mantle staning it a crimson color. My body slipped through a crevice in the wall as my mind slipped into the warm darkness and I knew no more._

end flash back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ylana: Did you enjoy? Good, Crap, Delete? Read and Review please! It'll make me happy if you do!

Araim: Anything'll make her happy...

Ylana: pulls out large hammer

Araim: ...I'll shut up now...scowls


End file.
